<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Weird Canyon by CaptainJZH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973950">Just A Weird Canyon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH'>CaptainJZH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steven's Travels, or: Steven Meets Characters From Other Shows On The Road [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Infinity Train (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Kindergarten, Crossover, Dorks, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Finale, Road Trips, Tourism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lake and Jesse explore the Beta Kindergarten, and a familiar face greets them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Cosay &amp; Lake | Mirror Tulip, Jesse Cosay &amp; Steven Universe, Lake | Mirror Tulip &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steven's Travels, or: Steven Meets Characters From Other Shows On The Road [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Weird Canyon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Lake said as she saw the red walls of the canyon become jutted with person-shaped holes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, right?” Jesse exclaimed. “It was just like Ronaldo said!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesse, I know you have a creepy level of affinity for that guy, but I don’t think he discovered this place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why isn’t there anyone else here, huh?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there was that fence with the ‘Keep Out Please’ sign, so I figure most people follow the rules.” Jesse gave her a look. “Luckily,” Lake continued, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t follow the rules.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse laughed and grabbed her hand, running through the canyon. Eventually, they reached one of those ‘weird metal things’ Jesse had gone on about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, Tulip would’ve gotten a kick out of this,” Lake remarked, looking over the large wrecked device. It looked almost like a virus. “Do you know how long I spent reflected in a computer screen watching her figure out coding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A long time?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A long time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What even is this junk anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get away from that!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>they heard a gravelly voice bellow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large, orange woman with flowing hair leapt out of an equally-large person-shaped hole, slamming into the ground right in front of them. Lake stood strong, while Jesse cowered behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, this all your junk?” Lake scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>junk! It’s—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, Jasper,” a familiar voice called out. “They’re tourists.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jasper immediately stammered and broke her fighting stance. Jesse and Lake looked up at the top of the canyon. It was Steven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, buh, I mean, uh…” Jasper went on before pausing for a good, long second. “Bye!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jasper ran off, Steven jumped off of the canyon wall and </span>
  <em>
    <span>floated </span>
  </em>
  <span>down like a feather. “She’s still awkward around me,” he remarked, shaking his head. “How are you guys doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, you knew that chick?” Jesse asked in astonishment. “Who is she? Is that her hole? Was she made here? Was that Ronaldo guy right about aliens using the Earth’s crust to create life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her name’s Jasper, yes and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazingly,</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sup, Steven,” Lake asked, much more simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s great seeing you guys again,” Steven nodded. “I take it you guys are KBCW fans?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is,” Lake explained. “I can’t stand the guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, he is accurate in </span>
  <em>
    <span>most things!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jesse defended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I know the guy and he’s annoying,” Steven let slip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YOU KNOW HIM?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jesse begged for an autograph, Lake and Steven exchanged bemused smiles. Despite the tough guy look, he really was a softie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re actually from </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beach City!” Jesse asked as he, Lake and Steven strolled through the canyon. “Tell me everything, is it true there’s a secret society of aliens living on the outskirts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, it’s not a secret,” Steven chuckled. “Anyone’s welcome to come! Most humans are content not to, weirdly enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse looked over at Lake with puppy-dog eyes, which screamed “Can we go?” as loud as they could. Lake rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, Steven, that was some really cool floating you did back there,” Lake complimented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven lit up. “Thanks! I kinda forget most people don’t do that, heh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I forgot to ask,” Jesse began, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How did you do that and can you show me how?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven laughed and pulled up his shirt, revealing his gem. “Half-alien. The same ones Ronaldo was wrong about but then was eerily right about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse fainted on the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will he be okay?” Steven asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, he saw a lot weirder stuff on the train,” Lake commented. “I think this is just dehydration. I wouldn’t know, I don’t drink anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Train? I thought you guys were driving?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, that’s my life in a nutshell,” Steven shrugged. “C’mon, tell me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, you’ve answered all of Jesse’s questions, I might as well,” Lake figured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An explanation and a half later, Steven was touched by Lake and Jesse’s story. “Wow, there’s just this weird train that takes people who have problems and helps them sort through them?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but sometimes it hurts more than it helps,” Lake shrugged. “I’m not even technically supposed to be here. I’m only off the train because we fooled One-One into thinking I had a number.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you did it! That’s amazing,” Steven remarked, proud of Lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Though it does make life in the ‘real world’ a pain in the ass because I don’t have a ‘birth certificate’ or ‘social security number’ or a ‘record of existing.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, you don’t have legal standing either?” Steven squeed. “You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea </span>
  </em>
  <span>how hard it was to get a driver’s license!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I need a social security number anyway? I’m socially secure!” Lake vented, glad to find someone with the same problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why do I need to prove I was born? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>exist, </span>
  </em>
  <span>what other proof do they need?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Jesse woke back up and they continued exploring. Soon, it was the end of the day, the pair and Steven trekked back to their respective cars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I found you guys again,” Steven nodded. “Where are you headed next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well there’s all this debris that Ronaldo said was an old alien communications—” Jesse began, before Lake shut him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hoover Dam,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lake said, hoping to get back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>tourist attractions for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe I’ll see you guys again!” Steven said with a smile. “I’m headed to Califarmland anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so the two cars drove off, heading in the same direction. Maybe they would see Steven again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lake and Jesse both hoped so.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope to write some more of SU/IT crossover stuff in the future, so stay tuned!</p><p>Special thanks to E350 for beta reading and for listening to me gush over Jesse &amp; Lake</p><p>Also holy shit this is my 100th SU fic O_O</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>